Pagos, Préstamos y Devoluciones
by Frankie Monstar
Summary: Hay un precio para todo, y tienes que pagar por todo lo que tienes. Y el amor resulta ser muy costoso. SonAmy.


Amy Rose caminaba a paso veloz a través de una calle medianamente oscura. Se abrazaba a si misma en un intento de calentarse, su corto vestido rojo ofreciendo poca protección contra el viento. Grandes nubes negras inundaban el cielo, escondiendo la pálida luna tras ellas.

Finalmente, vio el pequeño letrero anunciando, en mayúsculas negras, 'Pagos, préstamos y devoluciones'. Empujó la puerta de entrada, haciendo sonar una campana. De un solo movimiento, cerró la puerta una vez adentro.

Ella nunca estaría afuera a estas horas, ni tampoco en un clima como el que había, pero tenía que hacer su último pago esa noche. Todo tenía un precio, y tienes que pagar por todo lo que tienes. Por fin lo entendía.

Una humana rubia, de probablemente doce años, con una diadema azul decorando su cabeza, y vistiendo un vestido del mismo color, estaba detrás del mostrador. Usaba un identificador con el nombre "María" escrito. Tenía un aura extraña, pero no sabía por qué. Quizá era esa entusiasmada sonrisa que parecía estar pegada a su rostro todo el tiempo. La chica se apoyó en la mesa, aún sonriéndole a Amy.

La erizo dejó sus ojos inspeccionar el lugar; no había nada de especial, sólo un mostrador con una caja registradora, donde podías pagar, o pedir un préstamo, o regresar algo y pedir tu dinero a cambio. Había unos cuantos estantes, uno de ellos lleno de golosinas, un lugar para comprar boletos de lotería, una máquina expendedora en la esquina de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño, no más grande que una cocina contemporánea.

La empleada sonrió de nuevo. "Es bueno verla de vuelta, señorita Rose, supongo que viene a pedir una devolución; todavía tengo todas sus pertenencias de valor. Sabe que no las pongo en venta hasta que recibo el último pago, la mayoría no llega tan lejos…" Seguía sonriendo casualmente.

Amy sonrió suavemente, sin mostrar sus dientes. Lentamente hizo su camino hacia el mostrador, "De hecho… vine a hacer mi último depósito."

La sonrisa de María, en ese instante, se desvaneció, siendo reemplazada por una expresión triste, "En verdad no creí que llegarías hasta aquí, pareces tan inteligente y maravillosa, ¿lo sabes?"

"Y lo soy. Pero el amor lo vale todo."

María sacó la lista de la caja registradora, y dijo, "¿pero qué es el amor sin felicidad?"

"Sigue siendo amor. Cualquiera que haya estado enamorado lo sabe."

La joven negó con la cabeza decepcionada, y tomó un lapicero rojo, proponiéndose a leer la lista, "Bueno, hasta el momento ha sido un pago por año, empecemos por el principio. Tu independencia fue la primera en irse, luego el respeto propio, después tu dignidad, seguido de tu salud mental, luego tuvimos tu alma, pero, ya que se la diste a él, nunca recibimos ese pago."

Amy asintió, "Mi alma siempre le ha pertenecido a Sonic…"

"Claro que después tuvimos tu cuerpo, tu autoestima, tu mente, y tu corazón. Así que eso sólo nos deja tu felicidad. El último pago."

La erizo rosa se negó a ver a María mientras colocaba la poca felicidad que tenía en el mostrador. La chica la tomó y la metió en una bolsa de plástico, poniéndola debajo de la tabla junto con toda la demás felicidad que tenía, marcando su nombre claramente en la bolsa, al igual que la fecha en la que lo recibió.

"¿Sabes? Es gracioso. Gente que la tiene mejor que tú ha tenido que pagar con su felicidad más pronto. Pero tú… tú lograste mantenerte feliz por ocho años…"

"Sonic me hace feliz, sólo estar con él me pone en las nubes."

María tachó la felicidad de la lista, y dijo, "Si él te hace feliz, ¿por qué tienes que dar tu felicidad para estar con él?"

Ella tenía razón, Amy se mantuvo callada.

El amor fue puesto sobre la mesa por María, y la erizo no dudó en tomarlo.

"No deberías tener que dar tu felicidad por amor; deberían ir de la mano, el amor debería hacerte feliz."

Amy resopló, "Todos asumen que el amor equivale a felicidad, pero eso es mentira. El amor es simplemente amor, no va unido con la felicidad. El amor es horrible, y muy, muy doloroso… pero, al final del día, el amor es mucho mejor que la felicidad."

La humana imprimió el recibo, "Toma, pagaste con tu vida entera para estar con él." Le entregó el papel, sintiendo la fragilidad de las manos de la erizo. "Deberías guardarlo, por si decides tomar tu vida de vuelta, tu mente, tus esperanzas, tus sueños; trae ese recibo, dame el amor, y te devuelvo todo."

Rose arrugó el papel, "No lo voy a necesitar, no pienso regresar nunca más."

"Amy," dijo María con melancolía en su voz, "Cada noche, unas diez personas entran aquí, y pagan su felicidad a cambio del amor. Siempre les advierto lo mismo que a ti, que la felicidad y el amor van conectados, que sin felicidad no hay amor. Nunca escuchan, me dan su felicidad y se van. Y, aún así, siempre regresan; usualmente la mitad vuelve en una semana, luego otros pocos dentro de uno o dos meses… hubo una mujer que regresó después de quince años de matrimonio, caminó hacia mi, tiró su amor en el mostrador junto a su recibo –que tuvo que juntar con cinta adhesiva- y me dijo que lo primero que quería de vuelta era su felicidad. Cada persona que ha entregado eso, ha regresado por ella."

Amy tiró el pequeño recibo al bote de basura, "Entonces supongo que éste será un récord, seré la primera." Se dio la vuelta para salir de la tienda.

"¡Amy, espera!" gritó María, consiguiendo que la susodicha le dirigiera la mirada, y, quedamente, habló, "Él no vale la pena. Él no vale tu felicidad… nada ni nadie vale eso."

En respuesta, sonrió débilmente. "Amar es la capacidad de dejar ir toda oportunidad de ser feliz para estar con quien amas… Todas esas personas, ellas no estaban enamoradas de verdad, por eso regresaron."

Abrió la puerta, escuchando una vez más la campana, y salió a la oscura calle. Sentía un vacío en su interior, un espacio donde su felicidad estaba anteriormente, y sabía que nunca volvería a llenarlo. Pero sabía que no lo necesitaría, ella no vivía por su felicidad. Su felicidad no la hacía sonreír, no la hacía reír, no era la razón por la que despertaba cada mañana, ni el tema de sus sueños a la hora de dormir.

Estaba más que contenta intercambiando esa inútil felicidad por una vida con Sonic, porque prefería por mucho ser miserable a su lado, que ser feliz sin él.

* * *

_**Nota de Autor: **Honestamente yo no apoyo tal idea. Si estar con alguien te hace sentir miserable, no hay que perder el tiempo con tales personas. Y si hago que Amy haga eso, es para mostrar lo desquiciada que está con respecto a Sonic. Seguramente ya pensarán que odio el Sonamy, con todas las historias que tratan sobre los problemas que tienen, y nunca una pieza romántica en si. Pero no, créanme que es mi OTP, es sólo que me encanta retorcerla horriblemente heuheuheu~_

_También les invito a todos a leer mi fic "De Acuerdo al Plan". Ya saben, por si algo de tiempo libre._

_Todos los comentarios son apreciados, ya sea si es para avisarme de algún error o para decirme lo que piensan._


End file.
